


Run and Hide

by Fandom_Eclipse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But he's still amazing, Domestic Avengers, Everyone really is in it, Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Loki-approved mischief, Not really but I'm sure he'd love it, Peter is a Little Shit, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Eclipse/pseuds/Fandom_Eclipse
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, the Avengers weren’t always so serious. They knew how to have fun. With that said, competitive games were treated with the same respect as any battle on field.Especially 'Hide and Seek.'





	Run and Hide

“Not it!” Peter swung upwards, out the window and towards his perch. He was going to try something, and he kinda hoped he wouldn’t die in the process. Crawling along the ceiling, he took position.

 

\---

 

Contrary to popular belief, the Avengers weren’t always so serious. They knew how to have fun. With that said, competitive games were treated with the same respect as any battle on the field. Especially games of ‘Hide and seek’. 

 

The advantage to hide and seek was that  _ everyone  _ was good at it. After all, stealth was an important skill to develop to be any type hero. So literally anyone could win. Like that time Pepper came furiously charging in mid-game and found Tony behind a hidden door in literal seconds. 

 

_ That _ was a terrifying day.

 

Needless to say, ground rules were established once they lost Clint for a week. The man had sat in the vents, sneaking in and out when nobody was around. It took him landing on Tony in the kitchen at three in the morning to end that game. Now, in hunger games fashion, the rules were read before each game;

 

“Everyone has to stay on the top twenty floors of the tower, and no hiding in the vents or secret areas. No threats, and while most skills are permitted, no mind reading or anything along those lines. If you are hiding and find another person, you can’t reveal them. Also, Tony is not allowed access to his lab and if he is caught weaponizing another appliance he is disqualified. If you are not found by the next morning, you win.”

 

So yeah, it got a bit out of hand a couple times too many.

 

\---

 

Thor was the seeker today, which roughly translated to, ‘Good luck with that’. He was a  _ god, _ and had enhanced senses that rivaled Peter’s at times. The only thing that he was really weak at was thinking a little out of the box at times. The youngest Avenger readied himself for a tricky stunt. Peter took a deep breath and got in place. It...worked. He tried not to move too much and grinned.

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Thor when he was discovered in a closet, but shook his head and smiled at him. Natasha and Vision had nearly the exact same reaction, but remained mostly stoic. Clint, on the other hand, actually burst out laughing when he was found precariously balanced on a ceiling fan.

 

“Oh-” He choked on his laughter, “Oh, oh my god. Oh. My. God. That is the highlight of my day.”

 

Thor was doing a good job of finding everyone, despite their strange reactions. It was especially weird when Steve had to shove a pillow into Tony’s face when the man went into hysterics. 

 

“He’s, uh...drunk? Yes, he, er, drank too much and is incapable of thinking straight.”

 

Everyone gathered in the living room the next morning. Thor looked around, trying to figure  out who he’d missed the previous day. It seemed like they were purposely avoiding his gaze. Then it dawned on him. 

 

“Where is the Man of Spiders?”

 

Everyone in the room paused, looking at each other. Finally, they couldn’t hold it any longer and erupted into laughter. Tony was leaning against Bruce, Wanda and Clint literally collapsing on the floor in a fit. Even Natasha was smiling, and Vision looked like he was desperately trying to understand the event before him. Something tapped Thor on his shoulder and he looked over it. He was face to face with Peter, who was breathless. The boy was clinging delicately onto his back, and had obviously been holding his breath for most of the night, taking gasps of air only when necessary.

 

“Do I win?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little oneshot! Please leave a kudo if you enjoyed it! -Starlight


End file.
